


Mark Gets Fucked (Oneshots)

by BJBJack



Category: A Heist With Markiplier, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: AHWM, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Face-Fucking, Gun Kink, Guns, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild fluff (if you squint), NSFW, Smut, Swearing, Threesome, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJBJack/pseuds/BJBJack
Summary: Collection of NSFW oneshots of Markiplier and his egos
Relationships: Illinois - character/male character, Yancy/male characters, markiplier/male character
Comments: 23
Kudos: 63





	1. YouTube's a Dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One: Mark/Male character  
Chapter Two: Illinois/Male character  
Chapter Three: Yancy/Male characters

Mark was beyond mad. 

YouTube’s system had fucked up once again and had suspended the accounts of thousands of his community, all for commenting a few emojis in chat. And not only that, YouTube was flat out ignoring his attempts to get them to fix it. He’d spent the past week trying to get their attention; tweets, Tumblr posts, emails – hell – he’d even made an entire video on it, risking his chance at another YouTube original just to try and get them to pay him some mind. Yet, none of his efforts were getting him anywhere.

And that’s why he was here. He sat in front of the desk, anxiously tapping his foot as he waited for someone to arrive and finally listen to him about the suspended accounts. Typical. Even when he stormed into YouTube’s headquarters and demanded to speak to someone, he was having to sit there patiently and wait for someone to bother listening to him.

He heard the door open behind him, quickly whipping his head around to see who entered. A man he didn’t recognise walked through the door, calmly closing it behind him and sauntering over to the other side of the desk. 

“Markiplier! It’s nice to see you. Hey, congrats on that YouTube original you made. I’ve heard great things about it-”

“Thanks, but that’s not why I’m here,” Mark growled. “Your automated systems are suspending thousands of accounts for sending a few emojis in livestreams. All these accounts appeals are being rejected. People are losing their paid memberships, videos they’ve poured their hearts into, accounts they’ve had for years; people are even getting their Google accounts suspended. I’ve tried to contact YouTube about this, but I’m being ignored. I’m here so you can finally do something about it.” The man sitting across from Mark clicked his tongue. 

“Hmm. That does sound like a problem. Too bad I can’t do anything about it.”

“What do you mean you can’t do anything about it? This is fucking important! Do you want these people to lose access to their YouTube and Google accounts? Do you want there to be yet another problem with this shitty platform?”

“Of course, I don’t want any of that. It’s just… I’m not really in a position where I’d be able to fix that. It’d be a lot of effort for me to inform the right people about the problem. And, well, I’m not sure I’m willing to put in the effort without you putting in some effort too.” A sly smile formed on the man’s face, causing a chill to go through Mark’s spine.

“What do you mean by that?” Mark asked. The man’s smile only grew wider.

“Well, I’d start with losing the attitude. Getting yourself all worked up over this isn’t going to get you anywhere. And secondly,” the man purred, leaning over the desk, “if you want me to help you out, you could do me a little favour.” Mark didn’t like where this was going. He knew nothing good would come out of accepting to help the man out with whatever this favour was, but – fuck – if it was the only way YouTube would fix the problem, he’d have to do it. For his community.

“Ok. What do you want me to do?”

“Come over here,” the man said. Mark stood up and walked around to the other side of the desk, stopping in front of the male casually leaning back in his chair. He scanned Mark’s body, not hiding the predatory glint in his eyes and a smug smile on his face.

“Get on your knees.”

“What?” Mark’s eyes widened.

“On your knees. Now.” Mark hesitantly complied. His face started to grow hot as he quickly stole a glance at the other male. He felt a hand thread through his hair before roughly tugging his head closer to the man in the chair.

Mark’s hands quickly flew out in front of him to stop himself from faceplanting into the man’s crotch. His face flushed a darker pink as the grip in his hair stopped him from turning his face away.

“No need to be shy, Markimoo. You’re going to be well acquainted with my little friend soon.” Mark swallowed in nervous anticipation. He was actually going to do this, wasn’t he?

The man’s hand lifted from Mark’s hair to undo his fly and pull down his jeans. He was already half-hard, his cock making a decent tent in his underwear. When he pulled down his boxer-briefs, Mark’s eyes widened in fear. He was big.

The man just chuckled at Mark’s expression, cupping his hand under the other’s chin and stroking the stubble along his jaw.

“You can always back out now, Mark,” he said softly. “But do keep in mind, if you don’t help me with this, I won’t help you with your little problem.” Mark’s eyes darted as he frantically thought about his options. At this point, it really didn’t seem like there were many. This seemed like the fastest way to fix YouTube’s problem and help out his community. And it’s not like anyone would find out about it… right? Mark sighed.

“I’m not backing out. Let’s just get this over with.”

“Good boy,” the man said as he pulled Mark’s face towards his cock. Mark opened his mouth and took the head onto his tongue. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was supposed to do. It’s not like he’d given anyone a blowjob before. 

Mark shut his eyes as he moved his head forward, taking more of the cock into his mouth. He sucked in his cheeks and moved his head back and forth, taking in as much of the man’s dick as he was able to. The man gave a satisfied sigh and threw back his head. Mark must at least be doing a decent job.

As Mark grew used to the feeling of having a dick in his mouth, he started to experiment with it more. He pressed his tongue along the bottom of the dick as he slid his mouth off of it, twirling his tongue around the head. The man let out a gasp and quickly grabbed Mark’s hair again as he started to go back down again. He winced at the painfully tight grip on his hair but still continued sucking and licking the cock in his mouth.

The man in the chair needed more. Mark was trying his best, but it wasn’t enough. He suddenly forced Mark’s head down onto his entire cock, making Mark gag as it slammed into the back of his throat. Mark’s eyes snapped open as he quickly pulled himself off the cock, falling backwards onto his hands.

“What the fuck was that for?” he shouted at the other male.

“Oh, quit complaining and get your pretty mouth back here. You’re going to take the full length of my cock without complaining, or the deal’s off. Got it?” Mark knew this wasn’t going to go well, but he didn’t really have a choice at this point. He slowly crawled back over to the man in defeat, ready to keep going.

But before he could even get himself positioned, the other man had grabbed Mark’s face and shoved his mouth down onto his cock. Mark gagged as the head of the dick slammed into the back of his throat. The man clung onto Mark’s hair, holding his head in place as he roughly thrust his hips forward, forcing his cock down Mark’s throat over and over, moaning in pleasure as Mark took his entire cock down his throat with every thrust. Mark quickly found his efforts being focused on trying not to choke, allowing his mouth to be abused by the man’s cock as he clenched his eyes and fists as hard as he could. 

Tears sprung into the corner of his eyes as the man continued as his brutal pace, using Mark’s mouth as nothing more than a warm, wet hole to fuck. Mark whimpered as he felt himself dizzying from the lack of air he was getting, but the vibrations from the noise only caused the man to moan and thrust deeper into Mark’s mouth. Mark started to gag again, but the other man paid him no mind. He was feeling nothing but bliss as he thrust into Mark’s mouth. He was panting heavily, thrusts becoming uneven as he neared his climax.

Suddenly he stopped, cock pressed deep into Mark’s mouth as he shot hot cum down his throat. Mark swallowed as best he could around the cock, feeling sick as liquid made its way to his stomach.

The man slowly let go of Mark’s hair, allowing him to finally move his head away and catch his breath. He looked up at the man in front of him. He was panting heavily, his head thrown back over the chair, dick slowly softening again. He lifted his head to look at Mark and let out a predatory smile.

“Well that was fun, wasn’t it, sweetheart?” Mark let out a low growl in response, deciding to fixate his gaze on a random spot of the floor, rather than the other male.

“Don’t be ashamed, pretty. You were so good for me,” the man teased as he grabbed Mark’s chin, forcing him to look at his face. Mark didn’t even bother trying to look away. He felt disgusted by himself. He’d always joked about doing stuff like this for views, but he never thought it’d ever come this close to being a reality. 

The other man slid off the chair onto his knees in front of Mark and pulled him in for a kiss. Mark didn’t even protest as the other man’s lips pressed against his now swollen ones. Only when the other man’s tongue tried to press into his mouth did he finally tear himself away, shooting a death glare at the other man. The other male simply chuckled at Mark and ruffled his hair.

“I see you’ve still got a bit of fight in you, Markimoo.” Mark grimaced at the nickname. The other man rose to his feet, pulling up his pants. “I’ll make sure to get your message through to someone, though. Something about people being suspended, right?” Mark quickly stood up too, brushing himself off and wiping his mouth. He was going to use a lot of mouth wash once he got home.

“Accounts being suspended for apparent spam when they’re just using emojis on livestream chats.”

“Right, right. Also, if you have any other problems, make sure to ask for me alright, sweetheart?” The man purred. “I really do enjoy our talks.”

“You’re the last person I’m ever going to ask for my help,” Mark growled in response. He was done with this man. This is the last way he’d expected things to go, and he was going to make sure that this was never happening again.

“Well, that’s a shame. I guess I’ll just have to hope nobody finds out about this…” The man broke into a smile again, giving Mark a sly look. Mark’s blood ran cold.

“Fuck. You can’t tell anyone about this,” Mark pleaded.

“I won’t… If we arrange to do this again.” Mark sighed. He’d really gotten himself in deep now.

“Fine.” The man giggled in delight.

“I’ll get in contact with you to arrange our next meeting later. For now, I’ll deal with that problem of yours and you can go back to relaxing at home. See ya, Markimoo.” Mark growled in annoyance before returning the goodbye and walking out of the room, ready to go home and wash that awful taste out of his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to write any requests in the comments! I'll do basically anything to do with Mark and his egos


	2. Gun

Illinois had made many mistakes living as an adventurer. He’d found himself a little too close for comfort to the occasional trap, fallen under the spell of a curse every so often and trusted the wrong type of person just a few too many times. This was one of the times he’d realised he’d made a mistake.

He hung from the ceiling by his foot, dazed as he swayed in the trap keeping him locked under the gaze of his new adventuring partner. He should’ve noticed the signs sooner. He was a little too eager to join on the deadly adventure at the mention of gold, a little too impatient to reach the fabled treasure, a little too resistant to Illinois charm.

And now Illinois was paying for his mistake. As soon as they’d left the room with their equal share of gold, Illinois felt himself being pushed forward into the closest trap. His head hit the floor as the rope tore his feet out from under him, hoisting him into the air as the other man simply watched in amusement.

He reached down and picked up Illinois satchel with a smug look on his face. Illinois crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance.

“Really? Are you that desperate for gold that you’d betray my pretty face just to get an extra share?” The other man chuckled at Illinois’ antics. It didn’t matter what situation he was in; he always made the time to talk about how beautiful he was.

“You just seem to think you’re so great, don’t you?” The man asked, stepping closer to Illinois, who let out a nervous chuckle in response. Being upside-down was starting to make him dizzy. He couldn’t stay like this for too long.

“Well, it’s not hard to say when I’m this beautiful.” He winked. “I’d love to keep chatting, but I think both of us have places to be… so maybe you could help me out?” The other man crouched down in front of the adventurer, so their faces were level.

“And what makes you think I’m going to let you out of this trap?” Illinois swallowed. He knew he’d wasted too much time already. He was already feeling weak from the amount of blood that had been rushing to his head and the extra weight in his lungs making it harder to breathe. He knew wouldn’t have the strength to reach the knife in his belt and cut himself free on his own.

“Because I’m useful to keep around?” The man just laughed at him.

“I’ve already got the gold. I already know how to make it out of this cave. I’ve got enough loot that I won’t have to work another day of my life! What further use do you have?” For once in his life, Illinois didn’t have a response. His head was starting to pound from being stuck upside-down for too long. His lungs felt as though they were slowly being crushed. He needed to get out.

“Look, I know we’re probably not on the best foot, but I’d prefer not to die like this. Not to an easy trap like this one. So, could you just do me a favour and get me down before I pass out? Surely that’s not too much to ask?” The other man smirked.

“Fine. I’ll make sure you don’t die to this trap.” Illinois let out a sigh of relief as the man stood up and grabbed something off the adventurer’s belt. It took him a few seconds to realise he wasn’t grabbing Illinois’ knife. He was grabbing his gun.

Panic shot through Illinois as he desperately struggled in the trap. He needed to get out before he died; either to the trap or to the gun that was now being pointed against his chest.

“Stop struggling, Illinois. I might let you live if you behave.” At those words, Illinois’ body froze, the only movement being a light sway from the previous struggle and his now laboured breaths. There was a way for him to get out of this alive.

“That’s right. Stay nice and still.” Illinois felt the man grab his hip, finally stopping his body from swinging around. The man crouched down in front of Illinois again, this time with the gun pointed at the adventurer’s face.

“Now, you really seem to enjoy rambling on with that mouth of yours. How about you put it to better use, hey?” The man’s smile made Illinois sick to the stomach. “You always talk about how pretty you are. Go ahead and show me.”

Illinois felt the gun being pressed against his lips. He attempted to lift his arm to push it away but found he hardly had the strength to move them. He hesitantly opened his mouth and found the gun being shoved down his throat. The man eagerly looked on at Illinois, waiting for the adventurer to begin his show.

Illinois started sucking on the gun, hollowing out his cheeks and gently bobbing his head on the barrel. As he played with the gun in his mouth, he quickly looked up at the man holding it. A cruel smile was plastered across his face as he watched the adventurer take the weapon into his mouth. He was clearly pleased with Illinois compliance and eagerness to do as the man asked. He was relieved. Maybe he had a chance of surviving this after all.

Illinois grew more confident with his actions, using his tongue to swirl around and dip into the muzzle, constantly changing pace, creating a pretty performance for the man in front of him. He let out a low moan as he moved his head forward, taking the entire barrel of the gun down his throat before pulling back off of it again to place a kiss on its tip, sending a wink to the other man before allowing the gun to slide down his throat again and again.

At this point it was all Illinois could think about. His mind felt foggy, his head was pounding, his lungs struggling to get the air he needed. But all he could focus on was the gun in his mouth. He kept on sucking and licking it, putting his all into his performance, knowing that this may be the only way for him to stay alive. His lungs were burning at this point, but he kept on going, whimpering and moaning from the pain and pleasure of the gun.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the man pulled the gun from his mouth. Illinois continued to hang from the trap, panting and wheezing as he was finally given the chance to try to catch his breath. He attempted to look up at the other man, only to find his vision too blurry to focus on anything. He whimpered as he shut his eyes.

“Not so cocky now, are you?” The man pressed a hand to the side of Illinois flushed face. Illinois gently shook his head, letting out another small whimper from the shockwaves of pain the movement caused. The man chuckled and ran his thumb soothingly across Illinois’ cheek.

“Don’t worry, pretty. I’ll let you down now.” The man stood up and took something from Illinois’ belt once again. He felt the tension in the rope above him loosen a bit as the man cut through the rope before he ungracefully crashed onto the floor.

He weakly pushed himself up onto his elbows as he took in deep breaths. His head finally started to clear again as his strength returned. He looked up at the man who’d crouched down in front of him again. He lifted Illinois’ chin so the adventurer was looking him in the eyes. He smirked at his ruined state. His hat had fallen off long ago, leaving his sweaty hair tussled. His face was still flushed pink from the blood and eyes still slightly glassy. His lips were bruised and slightly apart as his breathing still recovered. The man dropped his chin. Illinois let out a low grumble. He didn’t like the look the other man gave him, but there wasn’t anything he could do about it.

Illinois stood up, leaning against the cave wall for balance. He took a few shaky steps towards where his knife and gun had been tossed onto the floor beside his hat, returning them weapons to his belt and hat onto his messy hair. He didn’t think there’d be much hope in getting his satchel or gold back at this point.

At seeing Illinois able to walk, admittedly with some difficulty, the man felt satisfied to leave. He walked over to Illinois and patted him on the back.

“That was quite an adventure, Illinois. I hope you don’t run into anything too exciting on your next one.” He chuckled, before making his way to the entrance of the cave, leaving Illinois by himself to make his way back to the outside world, empty-handed and ego bruised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still taking requests! I'll get around to writing previous requests soon. I just have a few oneshots I want to get out of the way first ;)


	3. Guards

Yancy hated solitary confinement. The walls were too blank, the room was too dark. It was too quiet. He could hear himself breathing, his heart pounding as he was left alone to his thoughts.

Sometimes his thoughts would wander to people on the outside. He wondered how his old friends were. What did the rest of his family think of him? How was that prisoner he helped escape? What are they doing now? Why didn’t they come back to visit him?

Yancy let out a sigh, shaking his head to try to clear the thoughts. They didn’t matter anymore. He had his prison family and that’s all he needed. The outside world wanted nothing to do with him, and he wanted nothing to do with them. But he couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

That’s the reason he hated solitary so much. There was nothing to distract him, to stop himself from thinking about the outside world. What had he missed whilst he was in prison? Had anything big been going on in the world without him knowing?

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the door click open. His head quickly snapped up to see who was entering the room. He was sure he still had at least a few more hours before dawn when he was meant to be let out. Whoever was entering, they weren’t supposed to be there.

“Hey, Yancy,” a voice called out. It took Yancy a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the light shining into the room. He saw a guard standing in the doorway. One of the new ones that had just been hired last month.

“I heard you’re not a fan of solitary confinement. My friend and I thought we’d help you out.” Yancy frowned in response. He wasn’t stupid. He’d been in prison long enough to know these two weren’t letting him out for nothing. They wanted something from him.

“Why’s yous two botherin’ with me? What’s in it for youses?” The man licked his lips as he smirked down at Yancy.

“We just want to borrow you for a while. If that isn’t too much trouble.” Yancy didn’t trust these guys. The man standing in the door had a predatory look on his face that made his skin crawl. He hadn’t even seen the other guard yet, but he was sure he wanted nothing to do with them.

“Solitary ain’t too bad. I don’t wanna stir up any trouble with the Warden neither. I’ll just stay here if yous don’t mind.”

“Oh, come on Yancy. The Warden won’t care. He doesn’t even have to know you were gone.”

“I ain’t gonna leave until the Warden lets me out,” Yancy growled. The guard didn’t seem pleased with his answer. He walked towards the prisoner with a frown on his face, crouching down to where he was sitting with his back against the wall.

“Sorry Yancy, but you don’t have a choice.” He roughly grabbed Yancy’s arm, pulling him to his feet. The prisoner struggled in his grip but was quickly held in place when the second guard entered the room and helped to pin Yancy’s arms behind his back.

The two guards walked him out of the room. Yancy tried to call out for help but quickly found a large hand covering his mouth, muffling any attempts to talk. He was herded over to the guard’s break room, one of the guards quickly shutting and locking the door behind them.

“Now, listen closely. If you cooperate, you won’t be punished. But if you decide you don’t want to do as told, we’ll make this hell for you, okay?” Yancy huffed in annoyance. Either way, he was sure he wasn’t going to enjoy it, but he knew it would be much worse if he didn’t do as the guards said.

“Alright. What do yous want me to do?”

“Strip.” Yancy hated this already. He took off his shirt, attempting to ignore the hungry looks in the guards’ eyes as he dropped his pants, leaving himself in only his underwear. 

One of the guards moved forward, eagerly grabbing Yancy’s hip and running his thumb across the hipbone. He scanned Yancy’s body, eagerly taking in the sight of his toned muscles and skin riddled with scars. He hooked his finger under the elastic of Yancy’s underwear, pulling them down his legs and gently lifting up his feet to remove them from around his ankles.

Yancy was blushing a dark pink at this point. It’d been a while since he’d done anything sexual with anyone. None of the other prisoners had shown anything interest in him and the guards had never tried anything like this before. As much as he absolutely hated to admit it, he was looking forward to whatever the guards had in mind.

He felt a gentle weight on his shoulders as the guard in front of him pressed them towards the ground, directing him to get on his hands and knees. Yancy eagerly complied, dropping himself to the floor with a soft thud.

He heard both guards unbuckle their belts, before removing their pants and underwear. Yancy licked his lips in excitement, heart fluttering in his chest as he waited for them to start. He gasped when he felt a gentle touch on his hips as one of the guards took them into his hands. Another gentle touch lifted his chin to look at the man in front of him.

The guard stood before him; his dick close to Yancy’s face. Yancy couldn’t help but nuzzle his head forward into the man’s thigh. The man chuckled in response, reaching down to stroke the prisoner’s cheek. Yancy leant into the touch, sighing in delight from all the physical attention he was getting. He didn’t expect the guards to be this gentle with him, but he was loving it.

He opened his mouth as the guard lined his dick up with Yancy’s face. The prisoner took the cock into his mouth, happily sucking and licking around the warm object. The guard moaned in response, hands clinging onto Yancy’s shoulders to steady himself as pleasure danced through his body.

The guard behind him suddenly slipped a saliva covered finger into Yancy’s asshole, causing him to moan around the dick in his mouth. The finger gently slid in and out of him, occasionally circling his rim, slowly and carefully stretching him open. A second finger soon followed, gently scissoring him open.

Yancy was filled with bliss. He moaned and whimpered around the dick in his mouth, happily sucking on it as it was gently thrust in and out of his mouth. The fingers in his ass gently teased him open, curling and twisting in ways that made Yancy see stars. It’d been so long since he’d felt this good. 

Yancy whined in protest as the fingers were removed from him, only to find the noise stolen from his lips by a choking gasp as he felt the other guard’s cock slowly slide into his ass, stretching him out wonderfully. The guard waited a few moments for Yancy to adjust before slowly thrusting in and out of him, matching the pace of the cock being thrust into the prisoner’s mouth.

Yancy moaned in pleasure as he was fucked from both ends. Both of them had been so gentle with him despite the rough start. It made his chest feel warm and brain fuzzy with delight. He wished this could last forever. 

The two guards were just as pleased as Yancy. They’d been eyeing the prisoner since they’d started working there and were surprised at how obedient he had been for them despite his usual rough attitude. It was obvious the man was touch starved and desperate for attention, but they hadn’t expected him to be this willing to take both of them at once. They were amazed by the pretty noises he made as they fucked him, making sure to take it slow as to not overwhelm him.

The guards noticed as Yancy’s arms and legs started to weaken from all the pleasure he was feeling. His cock was leaking precum onto the floor as it was left untouched. The guard behind him quickly fixed it, wrapping his hand around to Yancy’s front to stroke his length. Yancy let out another shameless moan at the sensation. His whole body was alight with pleasure. He was quickly reaching his climax, limbs shaking from the effort of keeping himself up.

The guards quickened their pace at realising Yancy was close to his release. The three of them moaned and panted as they fucked, all getting closer to their climax.

Yancy was the first to cum, letting out a long moan around the guard’s cock as he did. The guard was close to follow, releasing into Yancy’s mouth. The prisoner tried to swallow as much as he could, but some leaked out down his chin. The guard pulled out of Yancy’s mouth, falling onto his knees as he panted heavily. He wiped away the white liquid and held Yancy’s face as he was fucked from behind, being forced to ride out his orgasm as the other guard finally reached his climax, shooting cum deep into the prisoner’s ass. He slowly pulled out of Yancy after a few seconds, allowing the man to lay down on his side, panting heavily.

The three of them all stayed on the floor for a few minutes, the only sound being their laboured breaths as their bodies calmed down from their highs. One of the guards shuffled closer to Yancy, pulling him into his arms and nuzzling his face into his neck. The prisoner whimpered in delight at the affection, tightly hugging the guard back. The other man came over to join them, slinging an arm around the both of them, using his other hand to gently play with Yancy’s hair. 

They stayed like that for hours. The two guards lavishing Yancy with gentle affection as the prisoner happily accepted every bit of it. Eventually, dawn approached. The guards helped Yancy clean up and get dressed, before returning him to solitary confinement. Before they closed the door, Yancy called out.

“Hey, uh… thanks for that. Would youses mind if we did that again sometime?”

“Of course, Yancy. You were delightful. We’d love to.” Yancy let out a sigh of relief. It had been so long since anyone had treated him that way. He really had missed it and didn’t want that to be the only time he’d experience pleasure like that again.

As he sat on the floor, his head resting against the wall, he couldn’t help but let his mind wander yet again. The prisoner he’d helped escape hadn’t come back to see him. Despite only knowing them for a few short hours, he could’ve sworn there’d been a connection between them. Something more than just inmates who helped each other out. Maybe they’d come to see him next time visitation came around. Maybe he would take parole like he’d suggested to them. And if they did like him… maybe, just maybe, they could make him feel just as good as he’d felt today.

Yancy quickly shoved the thoughts out of his mind. They weren’t coming back for him. Besides, this was his home. And he’d already found something to make staying all that bit better. This is where he belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently working on a few requests as well as one or two other fics I've been meaning to write. I'll probably be able to get one out per day, maybe two if I have time to spare. I'll try to keep to that schedule for the next few weeks, so look forward to a whole lot of smut soon! ;)


End file.
